Maximum Ride Dylan's smile
by nick617iceghost
Summary: max is trying to stop Dylan from assassinating Fang but Dylan's not the assassin its a person closest to her. her life starts to crumble as Fang disappears and her family starts to turn into chaos. now this is max's hardest problem ever.
1. Chapter 1 Max's errand

Maximum Ride

Chapter 1 A errand to run?

I awoke to Fang's arm holding my side. The warmth of his finger tips on my waist. He turned over and looked at me, his face was olive colored and moist. He kissed my forehead and put on his brief's.

I stood up and threw on some clothes.

"Fang I have to run a errand today so I won't be home for a while". I turned around and gave him a weak smile. "What errand is it"? Fang asked trying to figure out my thoughts.

He turned away and walked out the room in his grey brief's.

I walked toward the window and opened my wings, and flew into the air feeling the breeze on my wings that are silvery white with brown spots. I was heading for the caverns up north near the mountain range.

I looked below and saw people below driving their cars. They were the lucky ones with simple ones but people me had it hard. We were out casts, not just that but mutants that didn't belong down there with them. If we did they would've put us in a zoo and locked away the key.

Today wasn't about world domination or anything world wide but a assassination. The person to be assassinated is Fang but I didn't want him to get upset and on high alert cause then he is super freaked out.

I was close to the caverns it was just up ahead and a white wing came out of the darkness. I thought to myself Dylan the person who was going to kill Fang. I went as fast as I possibly could and smashed him in the side.

"Oh Max such a feisty one huh". Dylan laughed with glee.

"Your not so smart yourself Dylan". Dylan came at me with full speed kicking me in the face. "Well Max looks like your getting a little soft there".

This man can really get on my nerves. "Dylan I'm not here to fight but here to tell you to call off the kill now". He shook his head up and down.

This was getting on my nerves. "Why not Dylan"? i asked as redness covered my face and sweat dripping down my chin. "Cause Max if I want to be with you Fang must be dead just not by my hand".

What, that's not possible I followed everything. This day gets more interesting and confusing than how it all started last night in the lab's hard drive room.


	2. Chapter 2 yesterday night

Chapter 2 Hard drive room

The room was full of blinking buttons assorted in different colors. Fang's face looked warm with a dark glow of red. He and I sat down on the chairs not stopping for a brake since we only had a limited amount of time.

He took out his laptop and and hooked it up to the mainframe of the lab. "Max while I download all the files of me and our family's real family you gotta defend the door. I nodded my head and put up my guard. The doors flew open and the Geeks came in with shock bars.

I jumped in the air opening my wings and kicked them all in the face as they fell backwards and the cracking of a few chins. Two were down but only three were left. They jumped back up and zapped me in the wing. I yelped with pain. Fang looked over scared for me but kept typing his face was flustering with bright red.

Another zap came at me, as I came back with a roundhouse kick. Now only two were left but they still looked mean and angry. Another zap came but now i was done for me Maximum ride taken done by some geeks, I guess I'm just some old mutant after all.

Fang had, had it. He jumped out of the chair and with one swing of his fist the geeks were done and the flesh was torn from there body. It showed metal underneath. "Holy shit I guess the real humans are all old stuff now and geeks are all robots just like the eraser's.

Fang nodded and helped me into a chair. Next he wrapped a long chain around the door that was on top of a cooler in the right corner of the room. He sat back down and looked at my burnt left wing.

"Max you know when we get these files it will be all over". Fang said giving me a smile of hope. "Yeah I know but I can't help the feeling that we are just getting old for the new stuff".

I said back bowing my head in pain. Fang lifted up my head holding my chin with his smooth fingers that just gave me the chills. "Max what are you talking about we took down all kind of new stuff. Like the advanced robot boy that couldn't fight if the target waved their hand in his face. An also we took down boy bots and all other new advanced stuff that was meant for our end". "I guess so".

Fang stared me in the eyes, then leaned over and kissed me. I felt warm and safe inside. I kissed back trying to forget everything not important to Fang or me. The kiss got deeper and more intense but I stopped and opened my eyes as a beep came out of Fang's computer.

Fang opened his eyes and stared at me again. "Max whats wrong"? "Nothing your computer just beeped". I said back wishing that it hadn't. He sighed and scooted over to it. His eyes widened and started typing really fast. I had no clue what was going on but a second later he unplugged his computer and grabbed my arm pointing to the air vent. "Fang whats going on"? I asked as loud booms came at the door.

"Fang and Maximum Ride please open this door"! A strange but familiar voice said.

Fang and I climbed into the vent and out into the night sky. We flew into the air with our wing's touching very lightly.

When we reached the house and flew up to our window Angel was inside waiting for us. "Well guess the love birds are back". She said with a smile on her face. "Well Angel shouldn't your butt be in bed at what time oh let's see ten thirty". I said giving her a big hug. She didn't stop smiling but left the room in her white nightgown my Mom bought her.

I sat down on the bed and took off my boots which were killing my feet. Fang got into his pj's and laid down next to me. I got into my Bro shirt and Simpson's pj's and laid down next to Fang. "Well Max where were we"?

Fang asked in a sarcastic voice kissing me softly. Our kiss got deeper and more like a make out. I could feel his fingers hold my waist as i felt his chest. I stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Fang I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for this yet". I said looking nervous and confused. "Max it's okay I get it" Fang said rubbing my face and pulling me close to him.

I pushed my back to fit into his chest so it was like we were a perfect complete puzzle.

Now lets get back to the part when me and Dylan are talking about the assassination.

"Dylan tell me I must know who wants Fang dead"! yelled at him losing the last bits of patience I had left inside of me. "Well Max if Fang is that important to you then come with me and I"ll call off the hit". He said smiling with a creepy chuckle.

Now I had last all of my patience with this ignorant person "Fuck you Dylan just tell me who"! I screamed getting ready to rip out his heart so then he'll have to tell me if I do. "Max come on now you know I'm much stronger than you and Fang I could kill him with just a few hits but no I wanted this kill to be more personal". He said still smiling.

He smiled just like Angel on the bed last night. Maybe Angel could be the one, what no that's just crazy or is it? "Now see Max now you are getting the picture seeing that someone in the flock is a trader now are we". "How? What? Dylan so it's true Angel is working with you but how"? I asked with anger and sadness with a mix fear inside me.

"I don't know Max but I'll see you around". Dylan said flying threw the air in top notch speed. "Oh no you don't". I said kicking in my super speed going at three hundred and something miles after him. When I catch him, Dylan will have no chose but to tell me who is the hit man.


	3. Chapter 3 fang's disappearance

Chapter 3

Fang's Day out

I guess you guys are kinda hopping mad since you really wanted to see Max chase after Dylan but I decided to also tell about Fang's day too.

Max climbed threw the window and flew away and well Fang thought I hope to see again. He headed downstairs to the mutant bird kids sitting on the chairs fighting over the remote.

He shook his head like it was a daily thing except that Max wasn't here today. "Well come on guys just figure it out. Okay how about this Iggy can watch television for an hour then Angel, Gazzy and then finally Nudge. Fang said ignoring them heading outside.

He looked at the bright sun and the blue sky with white clouds up above his head.

Fang opened his dark black wings and went to follow Max and where ever she went. He flew up high near the clouds searching around for her and that she was going full blast toward the caverns.

Fang pushed back his wings and glided down toward her as fast as he could go. Then he stopped when he saw Max was talking to Dylan.

Fang stood still so he could turn invisible listening quietly not moving which is pretty easy for him. "Oh no you don't". Said Max going after Dylan at full blast as Fang grabbed her arm.

She turned around and punched him in the face.

Fang fell back not expecting Max to hit him full blast with anger, pain, and sadness. Did Max really want Dylan and leave Fang for him. Was this Max's errand she had to run.

Fang just fell wondering all these questions going threw his head at the moment. He hit the water hard and fast. His wing's were stinging with pain just like Max's burnt wing from last night. Only if he did something maybe she would've never left, or was she planning this for a while.

The stream pulled Fang downward slowly. Fang hit a rock and ached in pain as he laid there on the rock thinking what had he down wrong. He looked up to see a old almost bald man stare at him.

"Well now look what I have a nice young man thinking it's still Halloween now". The old man reached down and pulled Fang onto a darkened brown dock and gasped as he saw that the black went wings were real. Fang tried to sit up but fell back down with a thump.

The old man ran inside his cottage and came back out with a canister of water and gave Fang some. "Well now I see that you are not human but are injured". The man said looking at Fang's bloody noise that was now bent. He lifted up Fang and helped him to a cot in the back room of the cottage.

Fang woke up a couple hours later and saw that he was in a darkened room with only one candle give light. He sat up with a major headache and a bruised but no longer bent noise. "Ugh where am I". Fang said looking around the gloomy room.

A old man came in holding a bowl with steam coming out and handed it to Fang. "Who are you"? Fang asked taking the bowl in his hands thinking about how he had gotten there. "I'm just a old man but you can call me Josh". The old man said giving a bright smiling to Fang. Fang took a sip and then started to chug the rest of the steamy liquid down.

"Wow that is some good stuff". The Josh nodded the bowl and g it on a desk covered in papers of nonsense. "Now son I would like to know your name and why you were in the river heading toward the little waterfall". "I don't know it's just so confusing about my girlfriend or I don't ex girlfriend".

Fang said putting his head on his knees trying to understand what he had done or said to make Max leave him.

"Child I didn't ask you for your issues but for your name and your purpose in the river". The old man said feeling Fang's forehead. "I don't even know you though". Fang said back removing the man's hand off his head. "Well if you tell me your name then you and I will know something about each other". "Fine my name is Fang and where am I? There now tell me".

"Well you are in my cottage I found you laying out on the rocks about to fall off a waterfall". The old man said going to leave the room. "Hey wait. I wanna know what was that, you know the stuff I drank"? Fang asked starting to daze off.

Fang stood up barely able to stand walked over to the end of the room to a window. He tried to climb out but he was so woozy and dazed that he couldn't manage.

"Well looks like he's still awake well then I guess I have no choice but to up the dose". Josh said holding up a syringe full of a blueish liquid. Fang turned around to see the syringe come at his neck and moved to the side slowly seeing everything turn into a blur.

Fang tried to run for the door but fell he could no longer stand up. Fang started to crawl now but he was going nowhere at this speed. Josh came again at Fang and got him, pushing the fluid inside Fang's neck vain.

Fang hit the floor and was out cold. "Now then we can see where you and these wings came from".

Fang woke up to back on the bed and saw that it was daylight out and the candle was blown out still dripping wax. Fang sat up having still a major headache. Fang stood up and walked carefully out of the room and into a small decant sized kitchen.

It was full of books everywhere and food left on the table with a note. "Whats this"? Fang asked checking out the scenery. He sat down and lifted up the note and read.

**Fang if you are reading this then it means that I have left for a while but to make sure you listen to me when I get back I have implanted a bug in your wings so that if you disobey then it will shock you making you shriek in pain and fall to your knees. Other than that I have made you some breakfast. P.S. When I return at four I would like you gone but don't worry I'll always be with you...**

Fang looked over at a steam fulled plate of eggs and bacon. He devoured it in a minute and stood up looking at the clock hanging on the wall slanted. it read three fifty four. "Shit". Fang said wanting to look around more but had no choice but to leave.

he headed out the door and flew into the air feeling a tingly sensation in his wings. He thought oh well i guess he was telling the truth in his creepy little fucking note he left behind. Fang headed back toward the house to see that it was burning. Fang flew toward to make sure the kids weren't inside.

"I wouldn't do that Fang". A voice in his head okay Fang thought I'm turning into Max. Fang kept going toward the house thinking that he had some paranoia . "FANG I said don't"! The voice said more angry.

Fang remembered that voice from when him and Max were at the lab that only means the person at the door was Josh the guy from the river the one who took me in when I was thoughtless and confused. "Oh finally Fang you are putting the pieces together". Josh said.

"Well anyway it doesn't madder you are just another crazy scientist I will get you and kill you just like the rest do you here me"? Fang said still flying toward the house. "I think we both know one of us die today and it won't be me. Now stop heading their now 66017 or I'll shut you down". Josh screamed.

"What are talking about you geek"? Fang asked staying still in midair. "Never mind you just remind me of my old experiment rat but he died trying to become one of you and now I can finish my work by bringing him back and killing you". Josh said laughing.

"Shut up"! Fang shouted heading back toward the house again. "Well know you are just begging for punishment". The next second Fang was screaming in pain falling down to earth quickly as the fire spread toward him.

Fang tried to get up but his wings were in massive pain.

"Now see there Fang you better get going before you die now". Josh said. Fang noticed the electricity stop shocking him and the pain from his wings vanished. He got up and kept heading toward the house.

"Oh well I see you just don't like to listen well then I have no choice but to send in friend here. I know you are thinking is he already back from the dead well no not yet this friend of mine is a friend of your's as well". Josh said laughing evilly. "What are you talking about you fucking maniac"? Fang asked.

"Don't worry you will find out sooner or later". Fang entered the house to find screaming of three kids. He ran up stairs to see Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel pinned against the wall by fly bots. Fang came over and smashed the fly bots into little pieces with rage.

"Guys come lets get outta here". They ran over to Fang and flew outta the burning roof. "Guys has Max come back yet"? Fang asked as they flew through the air towards Max's Mom's house. "No we thought that she was with you at the cave you guys usually are at". Nudge said back coughing up smoke.

"Guys where is Igg-". Fang said before he dropped to the ground as electricity ran threw his wings. "Oh my god Fang"! Nudge screamed as they flew down after him.

Fang hit the ground leaving a small hole. "Now Fang I will like for you to meat your doom". Josh said. Fang looked over at the group who were shocked. "Fang are you okay"? Angel asked holding his hand.

"I'll kill the person that burned down our house". Gazzy said throwing his hand in the air. "Fuck my dresses"! Nudge screamed then stopped to look at Fang who was covered in blood. The blood ran down out of his mouth dripping off his chin onto the dirt.

"Fang please answer me". Cried to him. "Angel *cough, cough* please go someone is coming to kill me and if you guys are here he or she will get you to". Fang said breathing heavily. "Who Fang who will get you and us if we stay"? Angel asked wiping the blood off his face.

A figure appeared and was wearing a mask that hid his face. He had grayish wings. "Well let's see here Fang and his misfits". said a deep voice. "You leave him alone". Gazzy said shaking. "Get out of my way or perish with him". "Never we will always be by Fang's side". Nudge, Gazzy and Angel said in unison.

"Then so be it". Said the mysterious voice said. He said drawing a sword from his back. Fang started to cough up more blood now. "Fang please we need your help". Angel said backing up towards Nudge.

Gazzy put up his hands and swung with fiery at the strange man. He dodged all the attacks with one quick move to the side moving faster than they have ever seen before. Gazzy stopped hitting tired. The man kicked Gazzy in the stomach and causing him to fly backwards into Nudge and Angel.

"Pathetic the man said walking towards Fang putting his sword back into place. He reached down and picked him up walking away. Gazzy got back up and grabbed the sword and stabbed the man. "Ow, oh fuck the little shit got me".

The man said falling to the floor, then stood back up laughing. Gazzy's face turned white. The man turned around and removed the sword and slashed Gazzy across the chest leaving him in shock.

Gazzy fell to the ground bleeding, just bleeding with a blank face. The man walked away carrying Fang at his side then flew into the air and vanished. "Gazzy". Angel yelled running to his side. "Nudge do something please"! Angel screamed holding Gazzy in her arms crying endlessly.

Nudge took out her phone and called Dr. Martinez. In four minutes she was there in a helicopter and looked at Gazzy's face and felt for a pulse. "Well the good news it he is still breathing but just barely i must get him so the lab and do close up these wounds pronto she said, as Gazzy was carried on board with Nudge and Angel.


	4. Chapter 4 Birdnapping

Chapter 4

Birdnapping

I turned around and punched a giant black bird and flew after Dylan not thinking who that bird or person might have been. I searched all around for Dylan but could not find him. "To slow Max". Dylan grabbed me but I got of his grip and he kicked me into a dark figure.

The dark figure was tall and had massive strength more than I have ever witnessed before. "Now Max you see I knew that you would follow me and just to let you know the man that's holding you is one of your flock but I guess you thought it was Angel I bet".

"Dylan you dick just tell him to let me go and I'll kick your ass from here to Antarctica"! I screamed being held tighter by the figure.

"Shut up Max just listen to Dylan here and everything will be fine". The man said in a deep voice somehow familiar but not like the one from the lab. "Shut up"! I looked up at the man seeing that he had a mask on that was tight to his face.

"Now Max just let him take you to the facility and then you will be happy that you came". Dylan said smiling again. I struggled again but was put asleep by a quick punch to the face by Dylan. I woke up in a white room with a couple of beds with restrains and I was restrained also.

A man walked inside and pushed me out of the room going quickly trying to get me there before I broke the restrains and strangled him to death. He pushed me into a room with a sign on it that said **Experimentation Facility.**

Inside the room was nothing but a glass mirror that I couldn't myself in so it must mean they can see me. The man stopped pushing me and exited the room in quick haste then Dylan entered with a sheet. He put it over the mirror and a geek came in.

"Dylan what are you doing we must see how it is done and how they baby will be created throughout technique". The geek said. "Wait what fucking baby you pervs". "Well I'm sorry I don't want you guys staring at my dick okay"? Dylan asked losing his patience.

The geek nodded and left the room. Dylan put up the sheet and walked over to me. "Dylan I dare you to touch me cause I will chop off that dick of yours".

I screamed getting nervous. Dylan got closer to me and loosen one of the straps and put my arms so that they are up above my head and then spread my feet from each other and tied them up.

"Dylan I will fucking slaughter you". Dylan pulled down his pants and then removed his boxers to show his penis. I took a big gulp cause I was about to be raped by Dylan. "Dylan wait". I said.

"What Max do you want me to untie you"? "Actually yes so It doesn't hurt so bad". I said lying just to get him down and beat him. He nodded and started to untie me and then I struggled but he grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me over to him extending my legs so they hurt.

The untied them with his hand then put them around his waist still holding me tightly. He looked at me and then put his dick inside me slowly to make sure I got used to it inch by inch. I moaned slowly.

He smiled then got faster and went deeper. "Oh Dylan". I moaned out regretting it. He got a bigger smirk and went deeper. I scratched his back moaning louder and louder. "Max see I told you that you would enjoy this".

Dylan said going faster and all the way in making me cry in pain. "Dylan I'm at my climax"! screamed as he slowed down breathing heavily then got faster again. I reached my climax and let it all out.

Then Dylan smiled and stopped fucking me then shot it inside me. I let go of him and fell to the mattress tired and in pain since this was the first time I had sex. He backed up then put his clothes on and pushed me out of the room and out into the hall.

He forgot to tie me down but now I couldn't move my thighs were killing me. He pushed me into a room with showers. "Here Max take a shower". Dylan said helping me up. I tried to hit him but he grabbed me and stripped me down.

"Damn Max you are fine". He held me bridal style into the shower. He let me go then turned on the water to warm. I knew Dylan wouldn't let me go so I had no choice but to stay.I put soap on feeling self conscious and washed my body.

I backed into Dylan and he grabbed me so I didn't fall. I turned around and looked at him. He stared at me. "Max you have the best looking eyes". Dylan said talking in a sweet voice. "Oh don't bother". I said ignoring him. He turned me around again.

"No Max listen I'm serious". He said leaning in to kiss me. He kissed my lips softly. I wanted to stop but I knew that somehow Dylan was here for me and was my first so I knew if I went along with it i could get out.

I kissed back as he fought his tongue into my mouth. I let it in as they intertwined I thought to myself was this going to far. No of course not I had to escape. I put my hand behind his neck as he pushed my up against the back of the shower wall.

He put his hand on my tit and started to massage it. He's going way to far I thought to myself. I pushed him back. "Don't touch me there okay". I said kinda grossed out about kissing him even though it felt right. "Sorry Max it won't happen again".

Dylan replied. He walked out of the shower and let me finish up. When I came out he was there waiting for me with a brand new bed with restrains. I tried to run but he grabbed me and put me down on the bed and tied me up.

He kissed me but I didn't kiss back since he had to tie me up. He backed away and pushed me into a empty room and left placing his head down. He turned and stared at me. "Max I'm sorry but I'm just following orders".

Dylan said walking out. As he left a man walked in. He was old and almost bald. "Hello Maximum Ride". The man had said . I knew that voice it was the voice from last night. "Hey you were's Jeb"? He shook his head.

"Jeb does not know of this project Max, May I call you Max"? He asked. "I don't care what you call me but I want to know were am I and who are you just another geek"? I asked trying to loosen the restrains.

"Actually no I am Josh to let you know and look you look just like that boy I found yesterday I found in the river. He had the darkest wings, you know. Just came right out of the clouds. Blabbering about some girl". Josh said.

"Fang"! I said screaming. "Yes that was the name I had to put him to sleep that one". "Were is he"? I asked getting mad. "Now Max just come down okay Fang is okay he is sleeping peacefully in my cottage".

"Then what about the kids"? I asked fearing the worst for them. "Well Max if you really want to know one of your flock which you probably know now is that one of them are a traitor". Josh said sitting on a chair.

"I know that but are they okay"? I asked again getting more mad and scared. "Well Max I really don't know". Josh said starting to get up. "Well tell me"! I screamed. "I'm sorry Max but I think that our time is up".

Josh said exiting the room. Dylan came back in. He pulled the chair over to my side. "Max I know that this is tough but they want us to have a super baby and well I think that well we could be a great family".

Dylan said leaning in for a kiss. I moved my head struggling out of way from his kiss. "Max I know you must be mad but it's not my fault". "No Dylan it is your fault you raped me and then made out with me in the shower". I said back irritated.

"I know that Max but I really love you and want to be with you". Dylan came back in for a kiss me. He reached my lips and kissed me. I kissed back feeling his soft lips against mine. He fought his tongue inside my mouth again and I came back with mine but he overpowered me and took control.

He got off the chair still kissing me and got on top of me and then undid the restrains and flipped us over so that I was on top. This was my chance to escape. I looked over at the door then back at Dylan who was kissing neck.

I put my hand on his neck again feeling weird about this but I felt that I loved him even though everything that he had done. He stared me in the eyes. I kissed him without letting him lean in first what was going on here.

He fought my tongue and took it down and was now in control. The kiss got deeper more intense I felt myself fall into his warm glare and soft skin. He put his hand on my waist going lower toward ass. When his hand got there I was nervous but let him keep it there. He started to move his hand upward. I sat up and started to unbutton his shirt as he helped. When it was all unbuttoned I hinted for him to take off mine and he acknowledged it starting to take it off.

Now all you could see was my bra. We started to kiss again and when he put his tongue in my mouth we fought and of course he won and took control again. As I brought my tongue against his so we can intertwine I removed it quickly thinking of Fang and the kids.

Next I bit down on his tongue as he shrieked in pain. Then I let go grabbing my shirt and heading out the door. "Max you will regret this". Dylan said mumbling over his bleeding tongue. "Nasty just gross how could have I just kiss him"? I said to myself running down the hallway.

Dylan came out of the room after me. I spread out my wings a little and took off down the hall toward a window. Dylan did the same getting closer. "Almost there". I said approaching the window. I smashed threw as Dylan tried to grab my leg, but I kicked him in the face pushing him toward the dirt.

I kept flying threw the air to somewhere far away from here. I saw that I was in a giant forest filled landscape with no other civilization.

I stopped and put on my shirt and kept flying. After couple minutes of flying and no seeing Dylan anywhere in sight I decided to stop. I landed in a tree and decided to rest. A bright light appeared in my face and I opened my eyes to see the sun shining.

I must of slept an entire day so I stretched and spread my wings heading up toward the sky and looked around for any cities but only saw a small store it looked like and I was starving. I checked my pockets for any cash and found seven bucks.

I flew toward the store. It was small and falling apart. The sign was hanging by a hinge and the walls were covered in moss. At least the open sign worked. I entered and saw that it was totally different inside. The counters were full of food sparkling and it was air conditioned.

There was a young man at the counter listening to music. The music was sounded old like old jazz songs. I walked over to a counter full of candy bars and grabbed like twenty. The man stared at me like I was just dumped or something.

He rung them up and then told me the price. "That will be twenty dollars and thirty cents". He said staring at my tired face. I puled out the seven dollar bill handing it to him. I pretended to cry historically so he would believe me.

"I'm sorry but this is not enough". He said looking at me strangely. I grabbed him by his collar and stared him in the eye. "My boyfriend just dumped me please just give me them". I begged. He nodded and put them in a bag.

I grabbed it and ran out of the store spreading my wings out of the shirt. Then stopped and went back inside. "Hey you, oh look you must be a geek". I said looking at him with my wings which were showing the entire time.

"What's that"? The man said picking up the phone. I jumped at him and punched him in the face hearing a crack of the jaw. He was out cold. I stood up and put more candy inside the bag with some water from the freezer section and flew away.

After about twenty minutes I could see a city that was big. I flew there with my super speed and landed in a small park. It was deserted. I sat down on the swing and devoured the sweet chocolaty candy bars. Then chugged down the water.

I went back up to the air and flew past the city limits and saw a sign that said _**YOU ARE LEAVING TUCSON PLEASE VISIT**_** AGAIN.** "Thank god, I'm on my way Mom". I said flying toward Phoenix. It took me about a hour to get there.

I saw my Mom's house. It's just like how I remember it. I walked toward it and knocked on the door. "Who is it"? Asked a voice that I knew by far was Ella. She opened the door and hugged me.

"Max why are you alone Mom just went to go get Fang and the rest. It sounded like a emergency". She said still squeezing me. "What Fang. Oh thank god". I said falling down in shock."Max are you okay"? Ella said reaching for me.

I stood up and walked inside and sat at the kitchen table. "Ella how long ago did Mom leave"? I asked feeling sick inside. "Like a couple hours ago I guess". Ella said back sitting next to me. The phone rang and Ella picked it up.

"The Martinez residents. Oh Mom I see I'll tell Max. Yes she's here, you wanna talk to her"? Ella handed me the phone. "Hello Mom is Fang okay? Oh fuck where are you guys at the hospital. Well I'm on my way".

I sat up and handed the phone to Ella and dashed out the door. I spread my wings heading to were my Mom usually bring us. I reached the hospital and walked inside. Mom was waiting for me in the waiting room. "Mom I missed you". I said hugging her.

"I know I missed you too honey". Mom said as a group of guys walked by one was bleeding from his stomach. four of them sat down next to us. "What happened to him"? I asked staring at the four guys.

I looked over seeing a tanned one crying with a black hair. The front of it was pointing upwards. "His name is Liam and he was stabbed with a spoon". Said one with curls. Mom looked over at them.

"Oh Max these people are One Direction they are really popular. The one with the curls is Harry and the one crying is Zayne and the white one there is Niall the hungry one like you. Then the last but not least is Luis the sassy one". I said hi and they waved back.

A doctor came out to us and took a brief moment then looked at us.

"Well Mrs. Martinez, Fang will be fine but he will need a blood transfusion". "Okay Max is that okay with you"? Mom asked and I nodded.

"Now then you guys I'm sorry but Liam will make it but will be terrified of spoons for ever. Now I will give you a card for him to go to a class for him three times a week". They all nodded and high fived each other feeling good. The doctor hinted for me and Mom to follow him into Fang's room.


	5. Chapter 5 Max's Coma

Chapter 5

Dreams or reality?

Me and Mom followed the doctor into Fang's room. When we entered he was covered in dirt and still a little bloody. I ran to him and sat down. "Fang are you alright"? I asked holding him.

"Max why, why did you leave us for him"? Fang said back slowly and heavily. "Fang what I didn't leave you guys for no one". I said wondering who I might have left them for. Then it came to me.

When I was talking to Dylan I must of hit Fang when I flew after Dylan. "You left us for Dylan". "No Fang you misunderstood what you saw I tried to figure out who wanted you dead". "Max I didn't know. I just thought that you and Dylan".

"Fang no I love you and only you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you". I said placing my head in his chest. "Now we would like to start the transfusion". The doctor said. I nodded and stood up.

He escorted me out of the room and into a smaller one with a empty bag that was to be filled with my blood. He pulled out my arm and patted it with a wipe. Then he grabbed a needle and poked it in my vane then removed it replacing it with a small one with a cord plugged into the bag.

It started to remove blood. I was scared cause all of my so called child hood I was poked with needles and zapped with various things. The bag filled up and he removed the needle and put a pad over it.

He started to wipe away the blood putting a cotton wipe over it and placing it with a band aid on top to seal it shut. "Now that wasn't so bad". He said smiling like any other person trying not to stare at my wings.

I shook my head and he led me out the door while he carried out the bag. We reentered Fang's room and the doctor hooked up the blood to Fang's machine and started letting blood flow inside of Fang. I looked at Mom.

"Mom where are the other ones'"? I asked. "Well Max I took them to Jeb after I came here". "Jeb. Mom, why him"? I asked starting to get worried all over again just like the fact I was raped over a day ago.

"Well because Max he has changed and you need to accept it sweetie". I nodded because I believed my Mom even if Jeb was a geek I knew my Mom had made the right choice she always does.

I was tired again. I laid down on Fang's chest and fell asleep. I awoke into a dream where I was in a empty dark room. There was a open window. Outside rain was coming down with crackling thunder. I sat up in a white gown walking toward the empty window.

Lighting came making the room light up for a second and then again turn dark. I walked closer and another crack of lighting came down. The room got bright and then dark. My heart was beating faster the closer I got to the widow. Again another crack of lighting came down a dark figure was there sitting on the windowsill when the room went dark.

I stopped walking and stared at the person. I couldn't make out any features. It looked like he was string at me. I was scared who was this person? I thought to myself as another loud crack of lighting came down showing me his face.

It was Dylan I could see his sandy blonde hair blow in the wind of the storm. He had that same smirk he had when he was ugh. "Dylan". I said just loud enough for him to hear me. He stood up and dashed quickly over to me.

I took gulp as I stared at him. His face was dark but I could see his smirk. He put his hand on my shoulder going lower. Then as he got toward my back he stopped and made his smirk bigger into a giant grin. "Missing something Max". He said disappearing.

What was he talking about. I put my hand on my back feeling no wings. "Oh god did they get cut off". I said feeling for any scars or any feathers left only to feel soft skin. I gasped for air feeling a shock of relief that this is all just a dream.

I thought well then time to wake up. I smacked myself in the face to wake myself up. But all I felt was a slight stinging sensation on my face. Now look I'm stuck in a dream and my family my Fang is out there able to keep them selves some what safe but without me.

Well that will all be over when I die in my dream then I'll wake up and be back laying on Fang's chest. I walked over to the window and looked out to feel the rain fall on my head. I looked down to see it was a fall drop. I took a gulp hopefully this would wake me up.

I climbed onto the windowsill and jumped out trying to spread my wings as a instinct but nothing happened. I was getting closer to the floor but was swept away from a giant white winged bird.

I looked up to see Dylan's face. I punched and fell a couple of feet and hit the rocks. Pain ran threw my body and I was still in the dream. Now I knew something was wrong why wasn't I awake yet.

I felt blood drip out of my mouth and I started to feel more come out of my nose. I kept looking up to see Dylan come to me.

"Max see this is why you must trust me or you will get hurt". Dylan said lifting me up and caring me. He spread his wings and flew into the storm toward a small town nearby. I could barely see it. That must mean I was born a human a non bird mutant. Dylan looked down at me.

"Max you will be just fine". I couldn't speak I was aching in pain. Now I thought to myself was I in a coma? I looked around the storm was slowing down and the sun was peeking threw. "Welcome home Max".

I looked at the town there was a small store, my Mom's house, hospital and something that I hated the most. The school was there to and the rest of the town was empty but a giant mansion toward the north which was blurry to my eyes. Dylan headed towards the school. I kicked and struggled to get lose but it was no use my worst nightmare has come true.


	6. Chapter 6 Max wakes up

Dylan stopped flying and landed on the roof of the school. "Dylan please don't do this". "Max don't worry about it. Everything will be fine in just a short while". Dylan said heading threw the roof doors into a elevator.

He pushed me inside letting me smash inside hitting the wall. "Dylan why do they want me I don't have wings or any mutant power". I said still bleeding out of my mouth. "I know Max but the only way to be with you is to kill you".

"Dylan what do you mean kill me"? I asked trying to stand. "Well Max I was programmed to love the Max with wings but she was killed by you". Dylan said back pushing a button for the fifth floor.

I sat up and placed my head on my knees crying wishing for Fang to come and take me away. The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Dylan dragged me out. The corridor was dark and the windows were covered in white lace.

"Dylan come on just let me go". I said feeling pain sting my back. "Yes Max I do it's the only way kill you then make a clone of you with wings just like yours". He lifted me up holding me bridal style again. I raised my hand to his face and rubbed it.

He stopped walking and looked at me. Yes this was my chance to get away again just like the same way the other Dylan fell for me the real Max. He put me down holding my back and pulled me close to him. He kisses me softly and then as like the other Dylan he tried to put his tongue in my mouth

. I let it in then he fought mine, but he let me win and take control. This Dylan was smarter but also more of a follower than a leader. Our tongues intertwined and we started to get deeper in the kiss.

He threw me against the wall came at me kissing me. He came at me kissing me fast and breathing heavily. He hinted for me to take off his shirt so I did and then he lifted up my gown slowly revealing my white bra.

He cupped his hand on my breast. I let out a moan. He gave me that same smirk the same Dylan had before. Now I was mad I lifted my hand toward his face while his eyes were closed kissing me.

I made a fist and punched him right between the eyes. He fell back getting mad. I ran grasping my fist. dang his face is harder than it was when I was a mutant.

"Max I knew that you would betray me, but don't worry I'll keep pretty boy Fang nice and safe'. Dylan said holding his noise. I stopped and turned around not thinking about what might happen. "Fang where is he"? I asked walking toward Dylan who opened up his arm to hold me.

"Well Max just come here in my arms and everything will be fine". Dylan said making his arms wider then everything went black. I awoke back in the hospital laying on Fang's chest. I sat up and my back was killing me. I felt something drip out of my mouth. I put my finger on it. Blood.

The door opened and Dylan entered. "See Max you can't escape". He said coming toward me. I fell backwards feeling something soft. I put my hand on my back and felt my wings.

I kicked Dylan and he disappeared into air. i felt pain in my head like it was going to explode. I felt this before in New York. But there was no voice nothing. Then I dropped to the ground starting to feel my heart fade away.

It got slower and slower. i felt myself stop moving stop breathing. I was suffocating and no air but how it was all around me. I closed my eyes gasping for air but nothing came. I awoke in a bright place. I thought was this heaven.

"No Max this is my heaven for bad little bird girls like you". Said Dylan. Why was this happening. It felt so real. I couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

*Back in the hospital*

Fang awoke and stared at Max laying on his chest. "Max I'm sorry it's just that I don't know. I guess it was just seeing Dylan there and all so I'm sorry". he leaned over and kissed her head.

Fang felt water or something leak through his thin blanket. he put his hand over to feel it and saw that it was blood. "Mrs. Martinez"! He yelled holding Max in his hands seeing her now shake and stop. Mrs. Martinez came in and sat by Max.

"Fang what happened"? She asked. "I don't know she just started bleeding. As Fang held her hand her knuckles turned blue. "What's happening to her"? He asked letting her hand go if it was him holding to tight.

Mrs. M stood up and ran out of the room. She came back in with the doctor. He came over to Max. "Well it looks like she is in a coma. Just don't worry it seems like it is a stress one which rarely happens so new doctors do not know of it".

"What is a stress coma"? Mrs. M asked. "A stress coma is when the mind is over loaded with stress and fear that it overwhelms the person and well takes over. After that they go into a coma. The only way for Max to get out of the coma is to I guess from experience is to beat the fear and lose the stress running on her life from it". Fang grabbed her hand again.

"Max please win so I can see you and hear you talk again. To kiss you, just to hear you get mad over my smart comments". Fang held on tighter. "Well Doctor can we get her to a room"? Mrs. M asked starting to cry

. "Yes right here in the room I have another bed. Fang tried to sit up to help but fell back on his ass and sat there thinking how can I help you in this condition? The doctor and Mrs. M lifted up Max and put her on the bed next to Fang.

They left the room. A couple minutes later some nurses came in hooking Max up to a machine like Fang and getting her comfy. Then they left leaving Max and Fang alone. "Max I'm so sorry I put this stress n you I should of stayed home". He said staring at Max ache in pain.

"No". Max said. Fang sat up clinching in pain. "Max can you hear me"? He asked looking at her stop bleeding. She did not reply. Fang sighed and laid down on his back again watching her. Watching her in pain. He was so angry sense he could not help her or make her feel better.

*Back in Max's coma*

"Just shut up and let me out"! screamed. "Max don't you see the only way to get out is to let yourself out". Said Fang. "Fang. Where are you"? I asked as the bright place went black. Fang did not respond.

"Fang are you there"? I asked again. The lights came back on again but now I was in a small room with Fang on Dylan's lap. "See Max just let go. Let go of me". Fang said blood coming out of his mouth and noise.

"Dylan stood up and Fang fell to the floor with a giant hole in his back. Dylan's hand was covered blood. "Let go Max". Dylan said in Fang's voice. "No this can't be real. No just please leave me alone"! I screamed starting to cry.

Dylan and Fang disappeared. I was left there in a empty room. The room only was endlessly white. I walked around looking for an exit. But there was nothing. I was scared alone. "Fang please help me". "Max please you gotta wake up from this". I heard him say from a distance.

I ran toward it just to see more of endless white. "Fang please i need your help" I yelled again. "Max I can't help you can only help yourself from just waking up". "How I can't and I keep seeing Dylan". I said again as Dylan appeared in front of me.

"Oh come on Dylan just please leave like i asked before". "Max what are you talking about"? Fang asked but I couldn't see him but only hear him. "Don't worry Max you can leave when you figure out why you are here".

"What do you mean that I can only leave when I figure out why I'm here"? I asked. "Max who are you talking to"? Fang asked. "Well Max what's the one thing that's bothering you the most"? Dylan asked.

"It's to get out of here. To see Fang and the flock again". I said. Fang did not say anything but tried to figure out what was happening. "No Max. Let me put it this way, what are you scared of the most"? Dylan asked starting to walk toward.

"Losing the flock". I said. "No Max what is your biggest fear of happening again? The thing that has happened recently". "No don't you dare. I'll Fuck you up Dylan". I said falling onto the blank white floor. "I'm counting on it". He said walking toward me some more

. "Fang please help me"! I screamed. Dylan ran toward me. "No"! Dylan grabbed my bra which was the only thing covering them. "Max. No don't worry I'll help you". Dylan said kissing me. I pushed him away.

"Well Max that wasn't very nice". He said. He ran at me kicking me onto a bed. "What the"? I said as he tied me up. "See Max now since you have been a bad girl I'll have to punish you". "No Dylan you don't have to". "Oh Max yes. Yes I have to". He put a piece of tape over my mouth.

He started to kiss my stomach. I clenched my eyes shut scared. He moved his head up toward my bra. He put his teeth on it and ripped it off. "Oh Max you are a fucking beauty". He said putting his hands on my breasts. Then he started to rub them.

"See Max not so bad". He stopped rubbing them smiling. He backed up toward my pants. He unbuttoned them and took them off. Then stared at my panties. "Well Max here is the jackpot". He said laughing. Dylan grabbed them and pulled them down so that I was completely nude.

We made a big grin on his face. Dylan stood up and the endless room of white turned into the dark room with the storm outside. He started to pull off his pants. I shook my head no.

Dylan nodded and threw them on the floor and started to take off his boxers. One of my biggest fears happening again. He finished taking them off and threw them to the side. "Well Max let's begin". He got on top of me inserting his penis slowly.

I moaned as he got faster. "Now Max let's see how much you can take". He said getting faster. I moaned louder and louder. He took off the tape. "Oh fuck no stop please". I begged in feeling him go faster. "Max what's going on in there"? Fang asked.

"Fang please help me Dylan he's-". Dylan put the tape back on. "Now Max we don't want Fang there know what's going on do we". He said slowing down. "Oh Max here we go". Dylan said. Then he let it all out inside me. "Faaaanngg"! I screamed.

"Max". I awoke back into the hospital. I looked over at Fang. "Max your back". He said sitting up. "No please I know that I'm still in the dream". I said closing my eyes. "No Max you got out of it. The coma that you were in". Fang said.

"What coma"? "Well Max when you fell asleep on me your went into a coma". Fang said. I opened my eyes looking at him again. "Fang is it really you"? I asked. "Yeah Max it's Me". He said smiling. I got up and ran toward him. I hugged him.

"Fang thank god I had the worst dream ever. Dylan he". I stopped talking. "What Max what did he do"? Fang asked. I was about to answer as Mom came in the door. "Max your back". She said grabbing me and squeezing me tightly.

Tears leaked out her eyes. "Mom I missed you so much". I didn't cry since I don't really do it often. She let go and looked at me. "Max looks like Fang is all set since you guys heal fast". I nodded. Yeah we heal fast from external damage quickly not rape I thought to myself.

Mom helped up Fang looking closely at his electrified wings. "Fang what happened to you"? Mom asked him. "Now Fang don't say anything". Josh said. "This guy name Josh put a bug in my wings". Fang said.

"Good Fang now I see why I said that cause you like to dis obey just what I would expect you to do" Josh continued. "Oh well come on let's get down to my room and I'll see what I can do for you". Mom said.


	7. Chapter 7 Chip Removed

Chapter 7

Chip removed

When we got to the room it was bright with a small table in the middle and some supplies. Fang got on the lab table and laid on his stomach. "Now Fang I'll have to put you to sleep". Mom said looking at her tools.

Mom picked out a few tools and started to work on Fang. She picked up a needle with some white liquid inside. She inserted it inside Fang. Fang started to look tired and lousy. "Mom what is that stuff". I asked feeling nervous for him "Well it will just put him to sleep while I take out the bug. I nodded and she started to get to work.

*A few hours later*

Fang lifted his head looking up at the ceiling. I ran over to him. "Fang your awake". I said giving him a hug. Mom walked over to him. "Well Fang I was able to remove it and it won't be bothering you ever again". Fang smiled sitting up.

"Wow Thanks Mr.s M". Fang said. I was still nervous tell Fang what happened when Dylan took me. Any way I put on a fake smile feeling happy for him.

"Well Max I'll let you guys fly home then. I'll see you there with some cookies". Mom said grabbing her bag. As she left the room Fang gave me a big wink.

"Max I'm so glad that you are alright". "I know". I said getting on him. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss got deeper and more intense. Fang stuck his tongue in my mouth.

I got nervous since that's what Dylan did. He took control and our tongues intertwined. I hinted for him to take off my shirt. He saw and started to remove it not stopping the kiss.

When it was fully removed Fang threw it on the floor. Now he could see my bra. i took off Fang's shirt not getting any hints and threw that near my shirt. "Max you are a fine piece of beauty". Fang said. I let out a little laugh.

I looked at Fang's abs they were just amazing. Man you could see the creases in them. I touched them feeling rock. He smiled at me kissing me slowly. He stopped kissing me on the lips and started kissing my neck.

Then he started kissing down toward my breasts. He stopped at them and looked at me. He asked for my permission by a quick smile. I shook my head after a thought of self consciousness. He grabbed the back of it and unhooked it and slid it off slowly.

He threw it on the floor with the rest of the stuff. Now he could see my breasts. He slid his hands up my waist kissing me intertwining our tongues. He reached my breasts and grabbed one. I got nervous again but let it slide off my chest.

Fang started to rub it and I let out a little moan. Now he started to flick my nipple with his finger. I gripped my hand around his neck feeling happy and safe again. Just to be with Fang is like getting anything you could dream of.

I looked up at Fang my friend, no my boyfriend. He looked back at me then stopped kissing me. "Fang what's wrong"? I asked.

"It's just that I don't think we can do it. Just not here anyway". He said back. "Oh okay" I said starting to put my clothes back on.

"Well Fang where could do it"? I asked throwing my shirt over my head. "Well Max I have an idea". He said smiling. Well then this could get interesting. Fang popped on his shirt and pointed me to the window.

I went along with it. He pushed open the window and jumped out not opening his wings. I ran over and looked down as he fell down toward the ground quickly then opened his wings catching air quickly, flying upward.

Shit Fang really scared me there. I thought to myself. I jumped out let out my wings not trying to be suicidal like him. He was out pretty far. I flew after him flying fast.

When i caught up he was in front of a cave smiling. "Well Max what about here"? He asked. "How about no and we go home. Then we could think about a place that is not cold dark and not to mention damp". I said laughing. "Well have it your way". He said heading toward the house.

**Sorry for just a short chapter and right now I'm working on a long one right now :D thanks for reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8 Traitor Revealed

Chapter 8

Cookies and More...?

As me and Fang approached the house a giant wiff of cookies entered my noise. We walked inside and I ran toward the scent of cookies as Fang layed on the couch.

"Max". My Mom said as I devoured cookies into my mouth rapidly. "Yeah". I said back dropping crumbs everywhere. Mom handed me a napkin laughing. "Well I'm leaving to pick up the kids so I'll be back in a little bit". My Mom sat up and grabbed her bag, then planting a big kiss on my forehead.

I heard the door close and Fang appear infront of me. "Well Max that means we got the house for a little while". Fang said vanishing. Oh come on I thought.

There was no noise so Fang must be hiding. Where could he be I thought. A door closed from upstairs. I got up in panic and dashed upstairs to see Angel's and Nudge's room door closed then open.

There was a note on the floor. I kneeled down to pick it up. The note read.

_**Max I bet your tring to find me... P.S. I'm in a girl's**_** room...**

I knew were Fang was. I dashed over to a room where Fang lay in my bed.

"Took you long enough". Fang said giving me a big smirk. The smirk that reminding me of Dylan. My heart just fell to my stomach, but I put on a smile and ran for my Fang.

He grabbed me and threw me on top of him. i started to kiss him. My heart lifted back into it's place. Fang made me feel so special. Like a princess saved from the catsle.

Well the mutant bird kind of princess anyway. Fang stuck his tongue in my mouth trying to take control. He won and started to lead. I hinted him to take off my shirt. He noticed and started lifting it up.

He threw it on the floor. I stared at him as I only had a bra on. I grabbed his shirt and started to rip it. Yes if you want to knwo me Maximum Ride does have really strong strength.

He laughed as he tossed it on the floor. I stared at his chizzled abs. Fang started to rub my breast's. I let out a little moan. Fang snickered. He didn't need a hint to know to remove my bra.

Fang lifted his hands off my breast's and around the bra. He unatatched and put it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. "Fang lets go all the way". I moaned out. "Max I love you so much". Fang said back.

"I know Fang". He started to kiss my neck now moving down toward my breast's. He bit my nipple easily. Oh Fang I moaned kinda loud. Fang gripped my jeans and looked at me for permission.

I nodded smiling one of those little girl smiles like Angel. He unbuttoned them pulling it down revealing my white panties. Oh and no my bra is not white it's black. Fang tossed his muscular hands on my breast's. I stared in his dark eyes. They actually looked readable.

I felt something hard hit me near my knee's. "Fang what's that"? I asked. "It's nothing". Fang replied. I felt it bulge at the pants. "Fang you know you can show me it". I said getting nervous. Fang looked kinda scared but started to removed his pants still kissing me.

I saw a big Penis bulging at his Brief's. Fang stared at me for permission and I just nodded swiftly hiding fear. Fang slowly starting to remove his brief's. I saw his penis stick out straight. Fang got off me and put on a condom and I smiled. Protection great job Fang came prepared.

It was well let's keep this between my boyfriend and me. Fang layed on me entering his dick slowly into me. ? Fang asked removing his Dick.

"No It just feels so good". I said letting him stick it back inside me. Fang started to go deeper and a little faster letting it get used to it inch by inch. I moaned louder and louder. I let out Fang's name. He smiled and went all the way in. I felt moist near my pussy. Had I cum? Fang looked at me then down at my pussy.

"Fang am I bleeding"? I asked. He shook his head putting his soft warm fingers into the liquid. He showed me it. It was clear. I had a releif. Fang started up again. he started to go deeper alot more. "Fang"! I screamed as he started to speed it up. i felt more liquid drip out but cold. "Fang stop". I demanded.

Fang stopped and looked at me. I pointed down and so he did. "Max your bleeding". Fang said. I pushed him back to look. It was coming out fast and kinda heavy. "Fuck Fang you popped my damn cherry". I said. "What"? Fang asked.

"You wentso deep and fast you popped it shit". I said as he smiled. "Is it good or bad'? Fang asked still confused. "Good I think". I said. I layed back down puting him back on me.

Then Fang flipped us so i was on top of him. "Max ride me". Fang said nicely. I nodded as I lifted up in down feeling his cock enter and leave over and over again. "Max I'm going to blow". Fang said going faster, faster. He stopped and then let out a sigh.

I got up as he removed the condom. It was full of white cum. "Damn Fang your so good. I laid down on his chest. "Max we have to get cleaned up". Fang said smiling.

I got up and entered my bathroom. That's what you get for being the oldest. Fang followed me in. A flash of Dylan and me in the shower appeared. I pushed Fang out and closed the door. "Max you okay"? Fang asked opening the door slowly. The memory vanished. "Yeah". I said. Fang gave me a bare hug.

I could feel his cock against my skin. We entered the shower and started up the water. Fang grabbed me from behind kissing my neck softly. The water hitr my skin as Fang kissed me. I felt so good to be with Fang. The door downstairs opened and I heard loud feet hit the ground. Fang stopped kissing me and turned off the water.

He exited the shower drying off with a towel. He turned to me and told me to be quiet. I stood still. Fang walked out of the bathroom. I followed behind him. grabbing a towel. Fang was already throwing on his clothes. The footsteps headed toward the stairs. I picked up my clothes and started to put them on. "Max I want you to go around the house and enter from the front door.

I nodded and spread my wings flying threw the open window in my room. I saw Fang head for my bed room door and look out. I saw that their was my Mom's car infront of the house. I stopped and looked at. The front door opened as she exited the car with the rest of the kids. Then who was in the house then?

I headed back toward my room and saw Fang was gone. I looked in the sky to see if he was there but it was just empty sky. Wait what's that black dot. I looked closely and saw it was Fang with someone else I couldn't make out.

I jetted toward them. As i got closer I saw that Dylan was holding Fang in his arms with a bunch of flybots. Dylan saw me laughing. "Well Max looks like you get to see Fang die". He said as the figure from before with the mask and grayish wings stare at me and then head towards Fang.

The Dark figure was getting closer to him. I had to do something. "Dylan Wait. I'll be with you". I said just wanting my Fang to be alright. Dylan made the Dark figure stop moving toward Fang and look at me.

"Well Whore finally you decided to choose me". Dylan said with a smile. Fang hit Dylan in the stomach and started to fly away. "Fang wait"! I screamed heading toward him. The boybot stopped me. I Wish they would just leave.

I gave a karate chop to three of their heads. A round house kick to the throat making them gag for air. Now they looked angry starting to head to me. I kicked them back starting to fly toward Fang who had the Dark figure on his tail. A loud blunt object hit me on the head and I passed out.

*Fang's Pov*

I kept flying trying to get away. I didn't know why though. Max needed me but something inside me side go. Flee. I turned to see the Dark Figure behind me closing in. Time to amp up the speed. My body went faster and so did the Dark figure. I was heading toward a facility with trucks and armed guards all around.

I wanted to go back. To help my her. Max! I finally got my reality back in Max is my priority. I stopped flying to be hit in the back by the Dark figure. I turned and saw it stare at me with blank eyes kinda grayish with no color. The figure came at me with a fast swing.

I dodged in time hitting back with a punch in the chest. It backed up and laughed. Then returned smashing me in the stmach repeatedly. I grabbed his hand before it landed another one and smiled punching it in the face. I heard a little crack as the mask left a small crack.

It came again faster and more feirce. I ran out of the way, but it turned around swiftly hitting me in the chest knocking the air out og my lungs. "Ugh you.. are bad..". I let out before it let out a small grunt rushing again. I knew what to do this time.

As it approached I moved out the way. It turned around swiftly again to hit me in the chest but I ducked coming up giving it a upper cut. It backed off as the bottom part of the mask fell off showing me the the lips and skin. It grunted louder returning me a smash to the mouth.

I felt warm blood drip out. I put my hand up to my mouth feeling it coming out slowly and steady. "Fang you must surrender or parish here". The thing said in a deep voice. "No way. Let's just finish up here so I can see my max". I said coming at it full blast.

It stood there then moved quickly with no sweat or hesitation. Then I felt something sharp hit me. I fell back taking it. It laughed hitting me again with the same sharp pain. I could barely see it. Then I saw just a quick flash of it. A blade. I knew he was coming for my back so I moved forward quickly. It stopped breathing heavily. I knew it was my chance. I charged at it hitting it right in the middle of it's face. The mask shattered instantly. I knew who the Dark figure was.

"Iggy". I said slowing looking at Iggy breath heavily. Iggy look up his face was pale and covered in driplets of sweat. He flew toward me charging down toward the ground. I turned him around bringing him down. "Why Ig". I said letting him go.

I couldn't hurt him. No. Not him. Why. Iggy's face was still serious and no pain or regret went by. He flew upwards hitting me in the gut over and over again. I sat there taking knowing that Iggy part of the Flock turned evil.

More hits came faster and stronger. I couldn't take this. I was going to lose it. I was going to have no choice but hurt my Iggy. I lifted my head feeling the hits come in. I raised my hand and punched him in the side of the face. I came at him again. A tear rolled down my eye. I felt me not stop but continue to hit him endlessly.

Iggy looked up his face bloody and bruised. "I'm so sorry". I said flying away watching Iggy fall downward. His face still blank no emotion except seriousness. I kept flying I knew I was not meant to be there not anymore. The Flock was now the past and without them is now my new future.

"I'm sorry Max"...


	9. Chapter 9 Note Found

**Yes I have just started POV's sorry for just adding it so abruptly but I thank for reading XD really appreciate...**

Chapter 9

What?...

*Max's POV*

I smached the last boybots and looked at Dylan all alone. "Who is it"? I asked. "Who? Oh you mean masky there. Well he is going to kill Fang maybe now. Not unless. SHIT"! Dylan said mad. I was kinda confused.

Dylan started to fly after them. I stopped him flushing with red. "Dylan I'm tired of your FUCKING somewhat answers and little riddles. ALRIGHT. Now who is he"! I screamed at him. "Max just come down". He said trying to get past me.

"Oh no Dylan I won't come down until you tell me or I'll kill you right here right now". I said rushing him. Dylan flew backwards losing balance for a moment. Then got it heading toward me. He swung at me with no mercy. I moved to the side blocking it. I came back with a blow in the face. He backed up feeling blood drip down his noise.

"Max come on now". Dylan said. wiping away the blood. I shook my head no. "Well then I have no choice but to eliminate you. I can have a baby with who. Oh that's right Maya". I got mad. More mad than ever. I could feel my blood boil as he brought up how he raped me.

"Come on Max I know that you enjoyed every moment of it". He pressed on. I felt like I was going to explode. A ticking time bomb I was. Just waiting to reach the last tick and explode. I lunged at him smashing his face.

He tried to pull me off struggling. I kept going feeling so good. "Max ple..ase". He mumbled out as blood drew over his face. I couldn't stop. Not now. "DIE"! I screamed hitting him all over his face. I heard a crack of the noise. His face looked like Carrie's when the pig's blood was poured all over her.

He finally got me off. "Now Max prepare to feel the wrath". He said kicking me backwards. I lost balance as he approached me hitting me in the stomach then the face. I caught his fist and hit him back. He Backed up and stopped flapping his wings for a second losing air quickly.

He caught himself as I grabbed his balls. "Come on Dylan. Don't you wish you could stick them in me. Huh". I grabbed tighter and he actually looked scared. I let go and hit him again in the face as blood blew of his face onto mine.

I felt scared. How could I become such a monster. Dylan didn't try to hit me back just stayed there floating covered in blood. "What's wrong Dylan feeling a little down". I said sarcasticly. I backed up and kicked him watching him fall towards the forest.

Fang entered my head. "Max finally". I heard Nudge say. I turned around face splatted in blood. "Max what happened"? Nudge asked backing away.

"Nothing I just got hit in the face by a paint ball". I said lying. "Well okay Mom wants us home". She said pointing towards the house. I nodded heading toward the house.

What about Fang. Well I don't want my Mom and the kids to get worried so I guess I'll just not tell them.

*Fang's POV*

I stopped at a cave and pulled a paper and pencil out of my pocket. "Max I hope you find this". I said writing how I really feel about her. I put it half way under a rock and left the cave heading toward a nice place to sleep. My bones were killing me and my head flwoing thoughts threw on how Iggy was the traitor after all.

Max. She doesn't know. I have to tell her. I thought. But how would they feel if they knew what I had done to Iggy. They would hate me or they would just say I had to do what I had to. Right? Yeah they would I thought. Or would they.

I couldn't figure it out. Wait. Max we did it and the protection okay no pregnancey there. Whew a good thing. I missed them so much. I saw a cavern up ahead were me and Max hung out. I couldn't stay there she would know. I was too tired to fly any further so I just had to.

I flew inside and layed down on the cold hard cavern floor.

*Maya POV*

I looked around until I saw him. Fang the one and only. He went inside a cave. Well that's weird. He's also alone. I knew today would be the day that I would finally get with him. But wait I should wait a few minutes.

No I couldn't I thought. I flew toward the cave entrance and saw Fang inside laying down. I walked over to him slowly. He lifted his head looking at me like I was a dream. "Max". Fang said. I took a moment before I replied. "Yeah it's me". "Please Max you must go back to the Flock". Fang said sitting up slowly trying to make sure that I was realy.

"No there fine. I just wanted to make you feel better". I said letting out a snicker. I was going to get laid by Fang I thought. "Oh okay and how would you do that"? He asked smiling. "Well were in a cave it's cold. Maybe you can warm me up some". I said sitting by him. "But earlier you said". Fang said as I pressed my lips against his.

He kissed me Maya back. My dreams were coming true. I put my arms around his neck feeling so horny. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. "Max I'm sorry it's just that I"m kinda tired". Fang said. "Oh okay". I said laying next to him.

He pulled me close so that we made a perfect and complete puzzle. I felt his warm muscular hands hold my waist. He kissed my neck a little then stopped slowing his breathing getting ready to sleep.

*Max POV*

Me and Nudge entered the house. My Mom was waiting on the couch with the kids sleeping upstairs. "Max you know that I love you but really you and Fang should've never left this late". My Mom said telling Nudge to scram. She did without hesitation. "Mom I'm sorry but Fang's actually gone". I said lowering my voice.

"What do you mean gone"? Mom asked. "Well he kinda flew away for the night". I said lying thinking he was kidnapped from the Dark figure. "Okay well did you see Iggy"? Mom asked as the front door opened. Iggy walked all bloody and bruised. "Oh my lord what happened"? Me and Mom asked at the sametime. "I just got in a fight that's all". Iggy said heading upstairs. "Okay just remember if I see you come back in here like that again I'll kill whoever did this to you okay". Mom said and Iggy nodded disappearing upstairs.

"Mom I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep okay". I said starting to walk away. "Actually Max you are going to go find Fang". Mom said pointing to the door. I nodded and ran out the door now having to find Fang and bring his sorry ass home.

I flew into the air feeling a slight breeze and heading toward the caverns were we hang. I looked in a few but found nothing. Okay six left and found nothing. I closed my eye's and flew into one. I opened my eyes to see a empty cave. A small glimmer of light hit a rock. I walked toward it seeing it was a letter. Oh god please don't tell me it's from Fang.

Of course it was. I read the letter slowly, as pain entered my chest.

**Max if you are reading this then recently I have made a big mistake that I can't take back. So I decided to leave the Flock. But the most important thing I must leave behind is you. Now Max don't cry. Don't get angry. Just keep reading. I only left because I hurt one of the Flock. The way I hurt them was physically and it was not one of my intentions to. I only did it because he was the traitor. Max. I love you and will miss you. I just want you to know that the traitor is... **


	10. Chapter 10 Empty

**Yes I have just started POV's sorry for just adding it so abruptly but I thank for reading XD really appreciate...**

Chapter 9

What?...

*Max's POV*

I smached the last boybots and looked at Dylan all alone. "Who is it"? I asked. "Who? Oh you mean masky there. Well he is going to kill Fang maybe now. Not unless. SHIT"! Dylan said mad. I was kinda confused.

Dylan started to fly after them. I stopped him flushing with red. "Dylan I'm tired of your FUCKING somewhat answers and little riddles. ALRIGHT. Now who is he"! I screamed at him. "Max just come down". He said trying to get past me.

"Oh no Dylan I won't come down until you tell me or I'll kill you right here right now". I said rushing him. Dylan flew backwards losing balance for a moment. Then got it heading toward me. He swung at me with no mercy. I moved to the side blocking it. I came back with a blow in the face. He backed up feeling blood drip down his noise.

"Max come on now". Dylan said. wiping away the blood. I shook my head no. "Well then I have no choice but to eliminate you. I can have a baby with who. Oh that's right Maya". I got mad. More mad than ever. I could feel my blood boil as he brought up how he raped me.

"Come on Max I know that you enjoyed every moment of it". He pressed on. I felt like I was going to explode. A ticking time bomb I was. Just waiting to reach the last tick and explode. I lunged at him smashing his face.

He tried to pull me off struggling. I kept going feeling so good. "Max ple..ase". He mumbled out as blood drew over his face. I couldn't stop. Not now. "DIE"! I screamed hitting him all over his face. I heard a crack of the noise. His face looked like Carrie's when the pig's blood was poured all over her.

He finally got me off. "Now Max prepare to feel the wrath". He said kicking me backwards. I lost balance as he approached me hitting me in the stomach then the face. I caught his fist and hit him back. He Backed up and stopped flapping his wings for a second losing air quickly.

He caught himself as I grabbed his balls. "Come on Dylan. Don't you wish you could stick them in me. Huh". I grabbed tighter and he actually looked scared. I let go and hit him again in the face as blood blew of his face onto mine.

I felt scared. How could I become such a monster. Dylan didn't try to hit me back just stayed there floating covered in blood. "What's wrong Dylan feeling a little down". I said sarcasticly. I backed up and kicked him watching him fall towards the forest.

Fang entered my head. "Max finally". I heard Nudge say. I turned around face splatted in blood. "Max what happened"? Nudge asked backing away.

"Nothing I just got hit in the face by a paint ball". I said lying. "Well okay Mom wants us home". She said pointing towards the house. I nodded heading toward the house.

What about Fang. Well I don't want my Mom and the kids to get worried so I guess I'll just not tell them.

*Fang's POV*

I stopped at a cave and pulled a paper and pencil out of my pocket. "Max I hope you find this". I said writing how I really feel about her. I put it half way under a rock and left the cave heading toward a nice place to sleep. My bones were killing me and my head flwoing thoughts threw on how Iggy was the traitor after all.

Max. She doesn't know. I have to tell her. I thought. But how would they feel if they knew what I had done to Iggy. They would hate me or they would just say I had to do what I had to. Right? Yeah they would I thought. Or would they.

I couldn't figure it out. Wait. Max we did it and the protection okay no pregnancey there. Whew a good thing. I missed them so much. I saw a cavern up ahead were me and Max hung out. I couldn't stay there she would know. I was too tired to fly any further so I just had to.

I flew inside and layed down on the cold hard cavern floor.

*Maya POV*

I looked around until I saw him. Fang the one and only. He went inside a cave. Well that's weird. He's also alone. I knew today would be the day that I would finally get with him. But wait I should wait a few minutes.

No I couldn't I thought. I flew toward the cave entrance and saw Fang inside laying down. I walked over to him slowly. He lifted his head looking at me like I was a dream. "Max". Fang said. I took a moment before I replied. "Yeah it's me". "Please Max you must go back to the Flock". Fang said sitting up slowly trying to make sure that I was realy.

"No there fine. I just wanted to make you feel better". I said letting out a snicker. I was going to get laid by Fang I thought. "Oh okay and how would you do that"? He asked smiling. "Well were in a cave it's cold. Maybe you can warm me up some". I said sitting by him. "But earlier you said". Fang said as I pressed my lips against his.

He kissed me Maya back. My dreams were coming true. I put my arms around his neck feeling so horny. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. "Max I'm sorry it's just that I"m kinda tired". Fang said. "Oh okay". I said laying next to him.

He pulled me close so that we made a perfect and complete puzzle. I felt his warm muscular hands hold my waist. He kissed my neck a little then stopped slowing his breathing getting ready to sleep.

*Max POV*

Me and Nudge entered the house. My Mom was waiting on the couch with the kids sleeping upstairs. "Max you know that I love you but really you and Fang should've never left this late". My Mom said telling Nudge to scram. She did without hesitation. "Mom I'm sorry but Fang's actually gone". I said lowering my voice.

"What do you mean gone"? Mom asked. "Well he kinda flew away for the night". I said lying thinking he was kidnapped from the Dark figure. "Okay well did you see Iggy"? Mom asked as the front door opened. Iggy walked all bloody and bruised. "Oh my lord what happened"? Me and Mom asked at the sametime. "I just got in a fight that's all". Iggy said heading upstairs. "Okay just remember if I see you come back in here like that again I'll kill whoever did this to you okay". Mom said and Iggy nodded disappearing upstairs.

"Mom I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep okay". I said starting to walk away. "Actually Max you are going to go find Fang". Mom said pointing to the door. I nodded and ran out the door now having to find Fang and bring his sorry ass home.

I flew into the air feeling a slight breeze and heading toward the caverns were we hang. I looked in a few but found nothing. Okay six left and found nothing. I closed my eye's and flew into one. I opened my eyes to see a empty cave. A small glimmer of light hit a rock. I walked toward it seeing it was a letter. Oh god please don't tell me it's from Fang.

Of course it was. I read the letter slowly, as pain entered my chest.

**Max if you are reading this then recently I have made a big mistake that I can't take back. So I decided to leave the Flock. But the most important thing I must leave behind is you. Now Max don't cry. Don't get angry. Just keep reading. I only left because I hurt one of the Flock. The way I hurt them was physically and it was not one of my intentions to. I only did it because he was the traitor. Max. I love you and will miss you. I just want you to know that the traitor is... **

Pain entered my soul filling it with sadness. Fang why did you leave? The letter reminded of when he left before. Now all I had left of Fang was this letter. I decided to head home and get yelled at for not finding Fang.


End file.
